A heat exchanger, such as a water heat exchanger or oil heat exchanger uses a liquid or a gas cooling medium. A typical heat exchanger has at least one inlet connector and at least one outlet connector communicating the medium to be cooled to and from the exchanger.
EP 357,602 B1, for example, discloses this type of a heat exchanger, where both the inlet connector and the outlet connector are screwed into a socket located in the heat exchanger. By tightening the connector, a leakproof connection can be made between the connector and the radiator housing. It has been shown, however, that, particularly because of temperature fluctuations and vibrations, the connector can loosen.
DE-A 26 12 416 discloses another heat exchanger where the connector is sealingly connected to the radiator housing by means of gasket elements. Here too, there is the risk of the threaded connection being loosened. In particular, because the gasket is elastomeric, it is not possible for the connector to be screwed-in with a defined tightening torque.
Thus, there is a need for a heat exchanger with a screw-in connector that provides a reliable connection, without the aforementioned drawbacks. The present invention meets this need.